The Fall of the Gotei 13
by MrJdizzle
Summary: 200 years after the fall of Ywach the peace of the soul society was broken as a new threat emerges, but with Ichigo and his group now in the Zero Division who will save every bit of existence.
1. Prologue

"Hey there old pal I can't believe its been over 200 years. Time really does fly."

Shunsui said as he sat and spoke to the headstone of Captain Ukitake.

"Times have been peaceful nowadays but I have a bad feeling that there is something amiss. I don't know, you can just

feel it in the air."

"Head Captain Shunsui, you are needed back in your quarters to finish your tasks for the day!"

"I swear that Nanao is going to be the end of me. Well I guess duty calls take care old friend I'll see you later"

Head Captain Shunsui grudgingly stumbled back into his quarters and closed the door. In front of him stood

Captain Shinji Hirako, Captain Lisa Yadomaru, and Captain Hitsugaya.

"Head Captain Kyoraku, we have urgent news."

Stated Captain Hitsugaya.

"Yes, what is it Toshiro? What could be urgent enough for three Captains to show up at my quarters like this?"

"Well it appears as though the walls of the Dangai Precipice world have closed themselves shut."

Exclaimed Captain Yadomaru.

"And that means that entrance to the human world is impossible."

Stated Shinji.

"That is strange, any reason for why this may be happening?"

Asked a puzzled Kyoraku.

"No reason yet sir but we do have our Lieutenants briefing Captain Kurotsuchi on it."

Answered Captain Hitsugaya.

"Well at ease for now all we can do is wait for Captain Kurotsuchi's response."

"SIR!"

Shouted all the other Captains in dismissal, before they made their way back to their quarters.

The next morning began with a 6th year soon to be Shin O Academy graduate rising to his feet to begin taking his final exams. Yuzuki Gomara was that young man's name and he was on a mission to make sure that nobody would forget it. Yuzuki was of average height (about 5'10") with deep blue almost black hair the was short from the back to the top and was long at the bangs. He also had a very noticeable scar that ran almost the entire length of his right arm, so he covered it the best he could by wearing the long-sleeved variant of the uniform. Yuzuki was late as usual this morning and was rushing as fast as he could before they locked the doors for the exams.


	2. Chapter 1: Exam Day

"Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go. I'm gonna be so late."

Yuzuki shouted to himself as he ran as fast as he could towards his goal when suddenly, he felt something against his foot as he tripped and fell.

"Damn it what the hell was that?"

He shouted angrily as he stumbled to get back on his feet.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry Yuzuki?"

Shouted a sarcastic voice as Yuzuki was punched in the stomach.

"Kiza!"

Yuzuki raised his head to see a man that was about 6'3" tall with short brown hair and an abnormally large body build. After he waited to catch his breath a little more from the force of that punch, he stepped back and donned an angry look.

"Get the hell outta my way damn it I don't have time for this!"

"Easy now squirt just what's so important that you can't stop and talk to your old pal Kiza here for a minute?"

"You know damn well where I'm heading Kiza so just please get the hell outta my way!"

"You little shit watch your mouth!"

Shouted Kiza as he lost his temper and swung a blind punch at Yuzuki, but Yuzuki dodged with a well-placed flash step and ran off towards the exam rooms again leaving Kiza behind. As he approached the exam doors the instructor seen him approach the door through the window as he put up the CLOSED sign.

"Oh, come on Let me in, let me in!"

Shouted Yuzuki as he beat on the door, but just as he was about to give up he heard the lock click and the door open.

"What are you raising all this ruckus for Yuzuki it's your fault for arriving so late."

Said the angry instructor.

"Please sir I apologize for being so late, you see I was on my way here when…"

Yuzuki continued to babble until a young woman walked up in the academy uniform with long light brown hair put up in a ponytail approached the two of them.

"Karinae!"

Shouted Yuzuki in surprise.

"Why are you here, aren't you taking your exams?"  
"No mine isn't scheduled until later."

She exclaimed as the instructor looked on with an aggravated look.

"Enough of this mess the exams are already underway, now quit disturbing my class and get outta here!"

He shouted as his face donned a much angrier look.

"Sir I do humbly apologize for the noise, but my friend Yuzuki here is to bold to admit that he sprained his ankle during kido practice the other day. That is why he is so late, so could you please forgive him sir it won't happen again, right Yuzuki?"

Karinae explained in her most innocent voice she could muster. As she spoke Yuzuki watched as the instructor's face grew calmer and calmer.

"I suppose I could let it slide this time but you better keep quiet Yuzuki!"

The instructor had agreed much to everyone's surprise.

"Yes sir, thank you sir!"

Stated Yuzuki as he boldly walked into the exam room.

"Later Yuzuki I'll see you tomorrow good luck."

Shouted Karinae as Yuzuki turned to smile at her for her devious plan. He took a seat in the small corner of the exam room. As the Instructor closed the door behind him and walked behind his desk.

"Okay you have 30 minutes to finish, you may now begin the written exam!"

As soon as the instructor finished speaking everyone's pens hit their papers, well that is everyone except Yuzuki who had dropped his pen in his rush to start the quiz. He quickly retrieved the lost pen and began to write.

"Ring, ring, ring!"

A loud ring came out of the timer that was placed on the top of the instructor's desk.

"Time's up!"

He shouted in a stern voice.

"Time to put away your pens and hand in your papers, the scores will be posted on the wall in the morning."

The students lined up and handed in their exams on their way out the door. Yuzuki then made his way towards his quarters, but as he approached the quarters he was shocked to see his door kicked in and a note laying carelessly on the floor.


	3. Chapter 2: Kiza's Retaliation

"Yuzuki, I've got your little girlfriend if you wanna see her again then meet me at the kido practice field. I'll see you soon."

"Who the hell did all of this? What the hell is going on in here?"

Shouted Yuzuki.

"Damn it they've got Karinae!"

He shouted as he ran out the door. Yuzuki then picked up the pace as he flash stepped and ran faster and faster towards the school. At his speed, it didn't take long for the school to be in sight. He jumped over the gate, and ran around the side of the building to reach he Practice yard without setting off any alarms. Then suddenly he sees Karinae tied up to a target pole at the end of the field. When he does he quietly shifts to the right and hides in the top of the tree above watching for his enemy.

"Come on, come on I don't have all night."

Yuzuki thought to himself anxiously as he waited for the enemy to show their head.

"Got him!"

Yuzuki thought to himself and he seen someone's head move in the opposite corner of the field.

"HADO NUMBER 33 SOKATSUI!"

Shouted Yuzuki as he then fired a large blue blast from his hand, making direct contact with the figure knocking it down. Soon after it stumbled to its feet again stepping into the light.

"Damn it that hurt!"

Said a familiar voice. Yuzuki then glanced at the figure and realized it was Kiza. Kiza's eyes widened as Yuzuki appeared behind him with a flash step and gave him a clean right hook to the face which sent him flying.

"Damn you Kiza what the hell do you think you're doing, where is Karinae?"

He shouted in sheer anger. Kiza then caught himself and stood to his feet.

"Well Yuzuki you made a grave mistake today by embarrassing me at the Academy. After tonight you will understand the consequences."

Kiza stated before flash stepping over to the path that he came in at and grabbed something and threw it into the moonlight. It was Karinae bound in rope and gagged so that she couldn't shout.

"Karinae!"

Yuzuki screamed as he was filled up with even more anger.

"Let her go you bastard!"

"I will when I'm done teaching you two a lesson although that is if she makes it outta here."

Yuzuki then charged a red ball of energy in his hand but just before he let it go Kiza interrupted.

"Uh, uh, uh, I wouldn't do that, you see if you shoot that blast at me I promise that my blade will slice her throat before it hits me."

Kiza calmly stated as he held one of the academy swords to her throat.

"You bastard, what do you want?"

"I've already told you Yuzuki for you to suffer. Now get down and watch while I torture her. And I promise if you move that I conflict a fatal blow on her."

Just as Kiza was about to pierce her skin with his blade he felt an extremely sharp pain in his right shoulder. A small blue beam had pierced it making him drop his sword.

"Hado number 4 Byakurai!"

Yuzuki said calmly before flash stepping directly in front of Kiza's face. He then made a direct hit on Kiza's face with his fist which sent him flying. He stopped his journey through the air when he slammed into a tree. Yuzuki then approached him and proceeded to kick and punch him repeatedly. Then Yuzuki stopped when he happened to see Karinae out of the corner of his eye kicking and squirming even harder than before and Yuzuki could tell although he couldn't hear her due to the cloth in her mouth that she was telling him to stop. He then came to his senses and pulled his punches. He walked toward Karinae and took Kiza's academy sword and cut the ropes that were binding her. She then removed the cloth from her mouth as she stood to her feet and hugged Yuzuki tightly.

"Calm down, calm down Karinae you're gonna squeeze me to death."

Yuzuki struggled to speak under the pressure.

"I couldn't thank you enough Yuzuki I'm so glad you're okay."

"Anytime Karinae let me walk you back to the barracks."

He said as they began to walk side by side back to their quarters.


	4. Chapter 3: Ginra The Loud Assassain

As the two continued their walk to their quarters Yuzuki noticed a puzzled look on Karinae.

"What's wrong Karinae?"

"Well it's just that Kiza had an academy sword, right?"

"Yes, that's right, why is that on your mind?"

"It's just that after sword practice we are supposed to put the swords back into lockup where only an instructor can unlock them and get them out."

Yuzuki thought about what she had said for a moment before replying.

"Yeah, you're right so then how did Kiza get that sword out of lock up I wonder."

"That's not all either the ropes that he had bound me with were undoubtedly infused with Kido."

"But that can't be right Kiza is too stupid to be able to wield Kido like that."

"That's what I'm saying, it seems like there is someone else behind this. But that is just a theory, all I can say for now is that we need to watch our backs."

"Hmm, that is interesting but I wonder who it could be."

Yuzuki's pondering was interrupted by a loud crash that rang out very close to where they were walking.

"Ginra!"

Yuzuki and Karinae shouted out simultaneously. Before them laid a short young man with deep brown eyes, bright blonde hair, and dressed in the Shin O Academy uniform. He was perched atop a tree that was on their path but had fallen out suddenly and landed in a pile of brush.

"Were you eavesdropping again Ginra?"

Asked Karinae in an angry tone.

"Well I'm going to have to practice my recon skills if I ever wanna become a top rank in the stealth force."

Ginra stated as he stood up and rubbed the back of his head with a nervous look on his face.

"You're about as stealthy as Kiza's big ass Ginra."

Yuzuki said before him and Karinae broke out into laughter.

"You guys won't be saying that when I'm commanding the stealth force."

"Good luck with that Ginra it's not like you're a member of the Fon or Shihoen clans, therefore your best bet would be Lieutenant."

Replied Yuzuki in a sarcastic tone. Yuzuki and Ginra continued their squabbling on their way to the barracks. These three have been virtually inseparable since they started the academy together, 6 years ago.

"So how do you guys think you did on your exams?"

Karinae asked the group.

"I'm sure I passed with flying colors."

Replied Ginra, Yuzuki scoffed at his cocky remark.

"Ehh, I'm not too sure myself I feel as though it went well. What about you Karinae, how do you think it went?"

Answered Yuzuki.

"I feel pretty confident myself, nervous but still confident."

"So Karinae Kiza really kidnapped you and attacked Yuzuki?"

Asked Ginra.

"So, I see your eavesdropping skills are improving huh Ginra. But yes he did it for some sort of revenge against Yuzuki for embarrassing him."

"But you guys don't believe that is the only reason, do you? I heard you both ay that you believed that someone else could have some involvement in the situation."

"Yes, but we can't be certain I mean Kiza could have easily stole that academy sword instead of turning it in, and as for the Kido rope he may have found some in the Kido practice supplies."

Argued Karinae trying to bring sense to the situation.

"You all and I know that only instructors and authorized personnel have access to those supplies. And if the sword was in lock up instead of not being returned then the same people only have access to those as well."

"So, what are you saying Ginra?"

Asked Yuzuki.

"I'm saying that if there was someone else involved then we may need to start looking at instructors and other personnel."

"I highly doubt that it runs that deep, I think that you may be reading to much into this whole situation Ginra."

Replied Yuzuki.

"I'll leave it at that Yuzuki but I'll still look around and see if I can find anything else out, you know my recon skills are top notch."

"Yeah whatever you think Ginra."

It was about that time that they had reached their barracks. The trio said their goodbyes and headed in for the night.


	5. Chapter 4 The Results Are In

Yuzuki awoke in a panic knowing that he was late, and rushed to put on his academy uniform. He then quickly bolted for the door. Today was the day that the results would be posted to see who was graduating the academy, and this being Yuzuki's 6th year at the academy the pressure was on.

"Oh man I'm so late, late late."

He shouted as he ran at light speed towards the Academy Hall.

"Running a little late huh Yuzuki?"

A familiar voice spoke up. Yuzuki looked around puzzled but then his face turned from puzzled to annoyed when he realized it was Ginra. He was up in the trees jumping from branch to branch.

"I wouldn't be talking Ginra it looks like you're running late as well."

"Hmph, I'm not running late I chose to wake up at this time, you know to be a top-notch assassin you need plenty of rest."

"Sure, Ginra whatever you say, I don't have time for this."

Yuzuki then shrugged him off and sped up even more. The pair finally had reached the Academy Hall at almost the same time.

"Finally made it."

Yuzuki said with his hands on his knees as he struggled to catch his breath. He then pushed the door open to see a large gathering of students. The group was so large that Yuzuki didn't think that he would ever be able to fight his way through them.

"This way Yuzuki."

He heard a familiar voice and looked up to see Karinae extending her hand through the crowd. He grabbed her hand and she then pulled him through the crowd.

"Now let's hurry to the score board."

She stated before heading off pulling Yuzuki's hand with her. The two fought their way through the crowd until they approached the board. Their eyes glanced all over the students' names until they both found their own. Their faces suddenly turned from hopeful to complete despair.

"I can't believe I failed it, I tried harder than I ever have and this was my last chance."

Yuzuki said softly as he hung his head in despair.

"Don't feel bad Yuzuki, I also failed."

Said a distraught Karinae.

"You failed to Karinae? But how is that possible?"

Yuzuki said in surprise.

"Something is not right."

Ginra spoke up

"How could the two of you fail and I pass? It just doesn't make any sense, especially for Karinae to fall below me. She's always been top of her class especially with swordsman. And you may be an idiot Yuzuki, but honestly your Kido skills are exceptional which is something I definitely lack in but yet they placed me above you."

"Now that I think about it you're right Ginra, except for that part where you said I was an idiot. But maybe there was a mix up with the test scores."

"Yeah, maybe we should go speak with the instructors and see what is going on."

Said Karinae

"I would be careful of who you speak with, as I said before I believe that at least one of the instructors are plotting against the two of you."

"Cool it with the conspiracy shit Ginra I'm sure it was just a mix up."

Yuzuki said as he hit Ginra over the top of the head.

"Damn it Yuzuki you'll see something is definitely going on here."

Shouted Ginra as the pair walked out of the crowd and towards the head instructor's quarters. They came to a door that read "Head Instructor Shigomo".

"I hope we are right about the mix up Karinae. We have worked way to hard to be shut down like this."

"Let's see how it goes Yuzuki all we can do is try."

Yuzuki slid the door open and approached the desk of Head Instructor Shigomo.

"Mr. Shigomo, we needed to talk to you about our final scores."

Spoke Karinae in a stern tone.

"If you fail you fail there is no need to come to me asking to fix your mistakes. I'm sorry but you will just have to deal with it."

Shigomo spoke with an even louder and more stern tone than that of Karinae's

"But sir, you see my score from the Kido exams are placed far lower than many people whom I know are far worse than I am with Kido. That and the fact that Karinae's sword skills are scored lower than many others that are far worse than her as well. This leads us to believe that there was a mix up with the….."

"A mix up with the scores huh?"

Shigomo interrupted Yuzuki in a loud angry tone.

"I can assure you boy that everyone's scores are exactly as they should be or should I say exactly as I want them to be!"

"What do you mean by as you want them to be?"

Yuzuki asked as you could hear a slight snarl in his voice.

"I mean exactly what I said I mean now will the two of you get out of my office and enjoy the rest of your lives back in the Rukongai."

"Why you!"

Yuzuki growled as he stood in position to lunge at the Head Instructor but he was stopped by Karinae.

"It's okay Yuzuki violence will not solve this problem. We will get this fixed another way."

Karinae calmly stated.

"You will fix nothing it is quite hilarious to think that a couple of good for nothing students think that they can override the Head Instructor's orders."

Shigomo shouted as the two turned their backs to him and walked out the door.


End file.
